


thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake

by alwaysmrreese



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysmrreese/pseuds/alwaysmrreese
Summary: There were moments when Christopher Argent had the gun pointed at Peter Hale's head and could have pulled the trigger any moment, putting an end to everything. But memories of the past, ones that he couldn't help recalling everytime he sees Peter, of the person that he once was, of what they used to have, stopped him from doing so. And it shatters him, that what they had built crumbled into pieces.





	thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipperfiendobssesser](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shipperfiendobssesser).



  


Happy Petopher Secret Santa!


End file.
